In Those Eyes ©
by Shadafakup
Summary: •Slash• ! Angst Alert ! Tell me, what is it that you see when you look into someone's eyes. Can you see right through them? Or are they opaque, with the secrets they hide from you. Where will it then take you? •DH•


================================

**In Those Eyes**

================================

**Warning**: Contains male/male relationships, and a lot of angst. Too much in fact.

**Disclaimer**: There is a reason why it is called fanfiction.

**Dedications**: To hypersensitive, who has been with me on fictionpress as well as fanfiction. I love you sweetie.

To everyone else, maybe it is better if you read something else of mine, or just don't.

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

I see you looking at him, food untouched, hands wondering astray. It makes me wonder if I really know you, or is it a fragment of my imagination, that you have changed. Your best mate asks you to eat, and you refuse. Actually, it is surprising how he never sees where your eyes are wondering, nor does he sense anything wrong with your manner. Those lights dancing in your eyes - I am sorry to say this, but they scare me. 

~

I hate him. I want him.

I can't tell what I want anymore. My blood boils every time he lifts a piece of food off his plate and nonchalantly places it between those slender lips before flicking his tongue out to claim his prize. It annoys me to no end, because I know he is doing this on purpose. He knows I am watching; of course he does. He is just too wonderful an actor to reveal the secret, that through the corner of those slate grey eyes, he is watching me too.

The grace that belies his attitude is painfully annoying. I hate the way he moves, the holier-than-thou manner that he treats everyone around him. From his actions alone, you can tell he thinks he is better than everyone else around him. Sometimes he is though, and I detest it. He does not deserve what he has got.

That bastard.

~

Oh dear. Am I too beautiful to distract even the almighty and noble Gryffindors? Does my charm extend so far, that none can resist the deadliness of it. 

He does not know what he is in for. Enthralled by my actions, he keeps on staring, and I know what those fires standing erect in the emerald green eyes really mean. No surprise really, I have seen them in Blaise's eyes when he looks at me.

Lust.

It really is so beautiful is it not? That powerful adrenalin that rushes through them when it happens, the emotions that are haphazardly released at that precise moment they let the desire take over; it is perfection. 

And it drives people to insanity. Sometimes, I cannot help but smirk at the foolishness of innocent minds.

~

Malfoy. He knows. He can tell Harry is staring blatantly at him. With those deceiving half-lidded eyes, he makes a great show of pretending he is not paying attention to anyone else except himself.

Liar. 

The corners of his lips that stretched into a smirk gave him away.

Please Harry, do not fall into his trap.

~  
  


It is impossible how a smirk can look so right on someone's face. It is the same curve, just a little smaller, as the one he gave to me after he caught the Snitch last week. Coupled with the mocking smile in those grey pupils, it makes me so angry, I want to kill him in front of everyone. Just to show that I can. 

It is hard to say how much more I hated him then. I wanted so badly for him to pay. It hurts to feel so lost suddenly, and even though the rest of the team huddled around me to comfort me and tell me it was not my fault because he cheated, I knew it was my mistake.

I was the one who was made a fool.

I was the one who got distracted.

I was the one who messed up.

I was the one who lost.

It is not fair, but I will make it. I will make it even between us.

~  
  


In his eyes, I see a new flash of emotion. Of course, if I had not seen that so many times in my own father's eyes, I would not have been able to detect it.

As it is, I see the most dangerous combination in them. Anger, hate and lust. Oh, this should be pretty. In fact, I think it will be so fun.

When I get up, he is going to follow.

He is going to be so angry, and he will push me to the floor.

But I am ready see, because Malfoys are never unprepared.

Come to me Potter, this time, I win again.

~  
  


Malfoy is getting up, a smile captured in between his lips, and hidden underneath his eyelids. And oh no, Harry please don't follow. _Please._

~

*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*

**A/N**: It is **nonsense**. I apologize to those who had to put up with this crap. Three person POVs, in case you have not figured. Cookies to those who can guess the characters.

~**Shadafakup**

Perfection is Beauty in Bondage 


End file.
